


And Time Can Do So Much

by KlausKatz



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: High School AU, I just started writing, M/M, anyways stan and bill loved eachother, chapter one happened like in canon but nobody moved away, i dont know what this is tbh, theyre about 17 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlausKatz/pseuds/KlausKatz
Summary: Today was a Sunday and Stan his quiet beautiful golden-haired friend had asked Bill to go bird watching with him. Bill knew it wasn't exactly a date because Stan had done the same activity with Mike a week earlier. But Bill was optimistic that he and Stan were heading towards something more...





	1. Bird in the window

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to the best stenbrough writer out there stansletter on Tumblr thanks for answering my asks I rlly hope this is good. also, this is my first stenbrough fic and I just love them and think they literally must have been together or almost together after chapter 2 so this was created almost to fill the gap but also throw away canon. Anyways enjoy pls dont be mad and follow me on Tumblr @ winterwonderfemme

Bill raced down the quiet streets of Derry at about 5 am. Now Bill wasn’t one to be up this early. He had a routine, up at 6, shower by 6:30, run past Georgie’s old room and get dressed, eat breakfast at a lonely table with his silent mother and father, and leave by 7:30 on Silver and arrive at school at 7:45 in time for the 8 am bell. 

But today was a Sunday and Stan his quiet beautiful golden-haired friend had asked Bill to go bird watching with him. Bill knew it wasn't exactly a date because Stan had done the same activity with Mike a week earlier. But Bill was optimistic that he and Stan were heading towards something more. In his backpack, he brought there was bagels, his notebook, and pencils but also a flower specifically a forget me not which is Stan’s favourite flower. Stan had asked for bagels so they would share breakfast as he was bringing a thermos of orange juice for them to share.

They shared secretive smiles, hand brushes, and longing stares. Once Stan had kissed his cheek when he turned 15 because Bill had given him a hand-made bird booklet with drawings and descriptions of some of Stan’s favourite birds. After that Stan started to give him drawing notepads for his past few birthdays. 

Stan and Bill understood each other intimately. They just 'got' each other unlike anyone else. When Stan feels overwhelmed by certain situations due to his OCD and starts to rub his ear Bill is always there to guide him to a secluded area and just sit there with him. Stan had been there for Bill when his parents started to forget about Georgie and Stan had helped him keep as many photos and small items before it was all thrown out in favour for an office for his father. There were many late-night secret meetups between all the losers but Bill always checked on Stan first, his nightmares were predominantly of Stan and Georgie, and it felt like he was back in the sewer but when he biked to Stan’s and saw him there in the window after Stan’s own nightmares waking him, Bill felt like he could breathe again. 

Bill contemplated if he could confess his love for Stan in a story something poetic maybe, he would have to ask Ben maybe for help. Before he knew it, he had arrived at Stan’s house. Stan stood in front of his house. Dressed in a tight-fitting blue polo with a very soft looking grey cardigan and jeans, Stan always looked well put together, as he got older he went from curls all over to having his hair cut shorter on the sides and all the curls on top but still beautifully golden brown at 17 as they had been when they first met at 6. Stan was biting his lip when Bill pulled up on his bike beside Stan.

“H-h-hey,” Bill said quietly briefly looking at Stan’s lips he gave a quick smile.“So are we going to saint James park”? He asked. 

Stan quickly shook his head and released his lip, soft and reddish from the nervous biting Bill’s eyes tracked it for a second.

“We’re just going to my backyard this morning, I thought I saw a black-capped chickadee and I was right, there's a whole nest”! Stan said excitedly. 

Bill smiled at his excited expression. “That’s the state bird right?” 

“Right,” Stan confirmed with a smile “leave your bike by the garage and I’ll show you which tree I saw them”!

Bill did as he was told and trailed behind Stan.


	2. forget me not blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan undid the latch on the gate “Did you bring the bagels”?
> 
> “Yep.” Bill chimed he took off his bag and reached for the tin foiled wrapped bagels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my best friend look it over and I edit the shit out of it bc I don't know what punctuation is. I swear I'm an adult.  
Anyways I hope you enjoy and follow me on Tumblr at winterwonderfemme ask questions or leave suggestions or like requests I suppose. Enjoy!!

Stan undid the latch on the gate “Did you bring the bagels”?

“Yep.” Bill chimed he took off his bag and reached for the tin foiled wrapped bagels.

Plain with cream cheese for himself and sesame seed with butter for Stan he also pulled out the sprig of forget-me-not. 

“H-h-here”. He stuttered blushing red as he handed stan both his bagel and the pretty blue flower. 

Stan’s eyes widen slightly at the flower on top of his bagel. “Thank you,” he said softly as he took both of them and smiled at Bill. 

“I have the orange juice on the table over there”. He pointed at the patio set. A jug of orange juice with two glasses sat on the table, placed beside them was Stan’s binoculars.

Bill nodded and marched over there feeling great and mildly embarrassed. He kept his head forward so he missed the fact Stan smelled the flower and gave a lovesick smile.

Stan knew what he was going to do with the flowers, he was going to press them in the bird book Bill had made for him for his birthday, right beside his favourite bird Bill drew for him. 

Stan was unsure of many things in his life but he was sure that he loved Bill, he couldn’t find the right words despite Richie’s advice of just kissing him or saying ‘hey fuck face I love you’ and he knew that Bill deserved better than what Richie’s dumb advice even if it did work for him and Eddie.

As Stan reached the table he pushed his emotions down, right now he wanted to sit beside the red-haired boy and look at birds. He sat down and placed the bagel in front of him and started to open the foil it was wrapped carefully in. He reached for the pitcher of orange juice and gestured at the cups.

“Do you want a glass”? He asked Bill politely.  
“Yes please,” Bill said smiling. Bill bit into his bagel and watched as Stan poured out the juice for them, hands slightly shaking as the pitcher was large and made of glass but he did not spill a drop. 

After he had poured them the juice Stan pointed to a tree not too far away from where they were sitting. A large oak tree in the corner near the chain-link fence that separated Stan’s house from a park. 

“There’s where I found the nest, from what I observed there were 4 chicks and a mother and father that have been flying out of the nest occasionally,” Stan said.  
He could hear several birds around him, dawn had come and the birds singing came with it. 

They ate in comfortable silence. It was easy for them to exist without having to say much. 

Stan snuck a quick look at Bill, his red hair was still messed up from the wind but his cheeks were back to their pale colour. He was wearing a warm-looking red plaid flannel shirt with a plain black shirt underneath and basic jeans. It was a classic Bill look but over the years he filled out more in the shoulders and arms making it look better than what he did at 13. 

Stan smiled looking down at the table and the pretty flower Bill had given him. A forget-me-not, he had given him one on occasion, Bill said it was so that Stan would never forget that Bill and the other losers, of course, are always there for him. Stan connected the flower to their promise they all made, a forget-me-not is more comfortable to think about than a terrible scar after a terrible day. The flower meant several things such as true and undying love, and Stan’s personal favourite meaning: a connection that lasts through time. Bill liked how they also meant growing affection between two people. 

After they were done, Stan grabbed his binoculars and found the hollow burl he had observed the black-capped chickadee’s enter before.

“Do you see them”? Bill asked quietly not to disturb Stan. 

“Yes, there's a hollow burl in the tree you can just barely see the chicks peeking out,” Stan said and passed Bill his binoculars.

Bill looked for the tree knot and saw there were small heads poking out of it, their mouths open, one of the many bird calls they could hear was coming from them.

“Which call is theirs”? He asked Stan.

Stan frowned and listened closely, “It’s the one that sounds like hey sweetie or Fee Bee”. He explained.

Bill listened closer. He could hear a call that sounded like “hey sweetie” 

“Hey sweetie! I think I hear it!”. He said excitedly grinning at Stan not fully realizing it sounded like he called Stan sweetie. Stan blushed and smiled back at Bill not realizing he was making a reference to the birds call and not calling him sweetie. Bill smiled back getting lost in Stan’s eyes for a moment before a bird flew very close to their heads scaring both boys. 

“FUCK” Bill shouts at the same time Stan screams and ducks his head. 

“A-A-ASSHOLE” Bill yells at the bird retreating into a tree. 

“Are you o-o-o-kay”? He asked Stan reaching over and touching his arm.

Stan raised his head and held Bill’s hand on his arm. “I’m fine Billy just a little starling startled,” he said with a giggle which then turned into a full-on laugh and Bill laughed too. 

“That was terrible,” Bill said to Stan moving his hand into Stan’s and holding it.

“Don’t have to be a dad to make dad jokes Bill,” Stan mused squeezing Bill’s hand.

“I think Rich could c-c-clasify as o-o-our son at this point.” Bill comment eyebrow-raising. 

Stan made a face thinking back at the times he’s given Richie talks about something or when they’re hanging out. Stan does little parental things like making sure he ate and checked in on him a lot. Stan knew that Bill tried to check too, Richie’s parents were nice but busy a lot. Stan knew that a lot of times Richie was left to his own devices, and that Bill was largely ignored by his parents so they hung out a lot. So one could say by default of Bill and Stan being around Richie almost as much as Eddie was (though Eddie was his boyfriend) they did sometimes act as his parents, but that's because they cared for each other. Mike regularly brought him honey from the farm and would bike with him home since Stan lived close to the edge of town. Ben and Stan would regularly have study dates because Ben was the perfect neat colour-coded study partner. Bev and Stan had a very similar music taste and would regularly talk and listen to music together. Stan was one of the only losers Mrs Kaspbrak liked so on bad days when Mrs Kaspbrak would not let Eddie out Stan came over to do ‘homework’ and snuck him notes from Richie and comic books and would let him vent. The losers all cared about each other so much. 

“Maybe he is but his ‘too much’ gene came from your side of the family then,” Stan said with a smile.

“Too much gene?!” Bill said incredulously. 

Stan laughed, “You’re impulsive as all hell Bill, I’ve seen what happens when there's a bike and a large hill, or a big tree or a pool at a party, you guys egg each other on until someone’s doing something mildly illegal.”

“Hey that only happens after a few drinks,” Bill retorts frowning. It happens on occasion but not as often as Stan thinks. Though last night Bill and Richie had a little bit of a competition on who could climb a tree faster and he almost fell…

Stan snorted, “You’re also impulsive all on your own Bill, or did you forget the countless times you never wait a moment before eating! I’ve seen you suffer burns for weeks in your mouth!” He exclaimed. 

Bill laughed at him "Maybe, but I'd like to think I've matured a little more over the years, that did happen when we were 14 and we're 17 now."


	3. I love you I hope that's okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan frowns when Bill lets go “Bill, I love you,” he says seriously. “I want you to know that” Bill feels his face get hot “I love y-y-you too Stan you’re my best friend.” Stan couldn’t possibly mean he loved him romantically. Stan groans and turns away “No Bill, I’m in love with you!” Bill couldn't believe his ears “I l-l-love you too Stan” “Really?” Stan asked quietly “Really really” Bill nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo I was busy but im finally back with the final chapter!! I hope everyone enjoys it!

“Uh-huh right,” Stan said unconvinced. He looked down at their hands and smiled slightly. Times like this made him think that Bill loved him back and if Bill kissed him then maybe things would be alright. 

Bill looked at their joined hands too and thought ‘maybe now, maybe I tell him right now and we get a year of happiness then we’re off to two separate colleges thousands of miles away.’ The heartbreak of having to separate from the literal angel beside him might kill Bill. So, in the end, Bill says nothing and lets go of Stan’s hand.

Stan frowns when Bill lets go “Bill, I love you,” he says seriously. “I want you to know that” 

Bill feels his face get hot “I love y-y-you too Stan you’re my best friend.” Stan couldn’t possibly mean he loved him romantically. 

Stan groans and turns away “No Bill, I’m in love with you!”

Bill couldn't believe his ears “I l-l-love you too Stan” 

“Really?” Stan asked quietly

“Really really” Bill nodded. 

Stan did the most beautiful thing ever. He smiled the biggest smile Bill had ever seen. 

“I was afraid if I told you I loved you, you might have hated me but you don’t and I’m glad I get to have you in my life. Sometimes I feel like I’m such a fuck-up and I disappoint my parents by existing and how hard I make their lives because of my OCD.”Stan said voice getting louder and louder. 

Bill holds Stan gently. “ Your parents love you, the losers love you and I love you. You're not a disappointment at all you're incredible” he said looking deep into the other boy's eyes. 

"Thank you," Stan says breathlessly and melts into Bill’s loving embrace. 

Bill gently rubs Stan’s back and kisses his head “I love you, Stan, I think I always have and I always will… Is that okay” Bill asks quietly? 

Stan nods; head still buried in Bill’s chest “It’s more than okay Bill. I feel the same way”

“Good, good” Bill replies, giddy like he can't believe Stan loves him. He squeezes Stan tight and kisses his head once more. Stan pulls back from Bill’s chest and kisses him on the mouth, light and casual as if it's their hundredth kiss rather than their first. 

Bill grins big and stupid at Stan who smiles back. “I love you” Bill whispers before leaning in to kiss Stan again and again and again. 

Orange juice and Birds be damned Bill has his sweetie in his arms and no annoying friends around to mock him he was going to savour this moment for as long as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked this story and leave a comment if you enjoyed !! I'm going to make a moodboard based on my fic on my Tumblr so check out my blog winterwonderfemme for that !!


End file.
